silvertm_userfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Kurisuko/@comment-5108245-20170916231614
So, ich will dir jetzt erstmal sagen, was ich von deinem Verhalten, welches du in dem Interview mit Daaku aufgebracht hast, halte. Ist dir eigentlich auch nur ansatzweise aufgefallen, wie viele falsche Aussagen du getan hast? Du meintest, du hättest auf die Frage, ob ich die Mail schreiben soll, „Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst“ gesagt, obwohl das nicht stimmt. Du hast mir ja sogar noch dabei geholfen (eigentlich die größte Arbeit abgenommen, lol), die Mail zu schreiben. Dann meintest du, ich wäre selbst auf die Idee mit der DMCA-Klage gekommen, obwohl du selbst die Mail gelesen hast und dir dementsprechend bewusst sein sollte, dass Fandom den Vorschlag gemacht hat. Wenig später meintest du, dass Fandom es mir nur „angeblich“ geschrieben hätte. Damit suggerierst du, dass es nicht bewiesen sei und somit nur behauptet wird. Aber ne halbe Minute später bist du dann dir komplett sicher gewesen („… hat er wirklich angeschrieben“), nachdem ein anderer das so gesagt hat. Hast du überhaupt eine eigene Meinung? Dann hast du der Aussage zugestimmt, dass eine solche Mail nicht existieren kann, weil die Gründerin / der Gründer des Wikis nicht zugestimmt hat. Nehmen wir mal an, die Situation wäre im SonicWiki passiert, wo der Gründer seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr online gekommen ist. Ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen, aber denkst du überhaupt nach, bevor du solchen Aussagen blind zustimmst, damit dir auch ja keiner was Böses will? Mit dem Gebrauch der Kombination des Wortes „werter“ und meinem Benutzernamen versuchst du, über eine sarkastische Art zu suggerieren, nie eine gute Verbindung zu mir gehabt zu haben. Dann meintest du, ich würde mich einmischen, damit alle mich als Held ansehen. Oh man Aki, wir haben beide zu dem Zeitpunkt miteinander geskypt und du solltest wissen, warum ich die Mail geschrieben habe, warum ich off gegangen bin, warum dies das jenes. Warum verbreitest du dann absichtlich Lügen? Dann meintest du, ich würde auch Doppelmoral zeigen, weil ich mein Video ja nicht auf Creative Commons gestellt habe, obwohl ja Charaktere von euch zu sehen waren. Ganz ehrlich, wenn du dich damit nicht auskennst (was ja nicht schlimm ist), solltest du dazu auch einfach keine Aussage tätigen und schon gar nicht andere beschuldigen, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Außerdem solltest du im Punkt Doppelmoral dir mal an deine eigene Nase fassen. Weil ganz ehrlich, wer ist denn die Person, die mit jedem zweiten im Wiki eine Fake-Freundschaft hat, GENAU DAS nicht leiden kann und trotzdem NICHTS dagegen macht? Und sag mir nicht, dass das nicht stimmt, wir haben mehrere stundenlange Skypegespräche darüber geführt. Dann meintest du, dass meine Eltern nicht wissen würden, was ich im Internet mache. Das ist einfach faktisch falsch. Meine Eltern wissen, dass ich zum Beispiel auf YT bin und meine Ma weiß auch, dass ich im SonicWiki bin. Du hast auch erwähnt, dass du von Anfang an gesagt hättest, dass du, falls es zu stressig wird, abspringst. Das einzige, was du ansatzweise in der Richtung gesagt hast, war, dass du auf keiner Seite stehst. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Anschließend meintest du, in Bezug auf den Screenshot mit Blazy, dass es eine Sache wäre, wo ich bei dir Scheiße gebaut hätte. Ganz ehrlich Aki, du brichst bei mir im Skype-Gespräch heulend zusammen, weil dich bestimmte User so sehr penetriern und psychisch kaputt gemacht haben, und du erwartest von mir, zuzusehen und so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre? Das widerspricht meiner inneren Politik. Dann meintest du, dass Blazy mit dem Text dich nur beschützen wollte. Kann ja sein, dass es die Grundintention gewesen ist, aber das letztendliche Ziel war es, sich zu wehren, indem man versucht, mich fertig zu machen. Blazy hat die Gelegenheit für sich ergriffen, nachdem Freunde von mir in den Chat gekommen sind, und dort Mist gebaut haben. Danach hast du der Aussage zugestimmt, dass ich paranoid wäre, weil ich Parallelen zwischen realen, auf mich bezogene Ereignissen und Geschichten von Usern sehen würde, die nicht existieren würden. Du hast dir beide Interpretationen vollständig durchgelesen und hast mir bei beiden zugestimmt, warum stimmst du hier dem Gegenteil zu? Dann meintest du, dass ich sagen würde, ich würde alles für dich tun. Das hab ich erstens in dem Wortlaut nie erwähnt und zweitens vertrete ich mit meinen Handlungen grundsätzlich meine eigenen Interessen. Hört sich im ersten Moment vielleicht egoistisch an, damit ist aber auch zum Beispiel gemeint, dass es in meinem Interesse ist, dass es einer Person gut geht. Anschließend hast du die Aussage getätigt, dass ich die ganze Zeit denken würde, ich müsse für alle sprechen. Entweder liegt es daran, dass ich ein scheiß Gedächtnis habe (was gut möglich ist), oder es ist einfach noch nie zuvor so gewesen, dass ich im Namen des SSWs irgendwas falsches getan hätte. Du kannst mir sicherlich Beispiele aufzählen, wenn du schon behauptest, ich würde das immer machen. Du sprichst mich in dem Interview außerdem mit „dieser ALXHU“ an. Dazu sag ich nur: Schau dir den Film „Die Stille danach“ an. Es ist zwar ein eher mittelguter Film, aber es passt fast perfekt dazu. Dann hast du was zum Thema „Ich geh jetzt – oh ne, ich komme wieder“ gesagt. Aki, ich bin kein einfacher Mensch, das wissen alle, auch ich selbst. Mein Verhalten ist nicht immer nachvollziehbar. Ich hab schon damals versucht, mit Cyber mein Verhalten zu analysieren, um zu verstehen, wieso ich sowas mache (weil ich es verdammt nochmal nicht selbst weiß). Weil Cyber nicht mehr da ist, mach ich das jetzt mit Toa zusammen. Es wurde über mich mehrmals behauptet, ich wäre ein, aus psychologischer Sicht, interessanter Mensch. Interessant ist nicht das richtige Wort, aber ich schenke der Aussage Glauben. Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du mich so weit kennst. Dann stimmst du der Aussage zu, dass ich gesagt hätte, was zwischen Daaku und mir privat abgegangen wäre und es demnach gerechtfertigt war, Screenshots von einem privaten Chat zwischen mir und Venice zu zeigen. Erstmal ist es, rein rechtlich gesehen, verboten, das zu machen. Ja, ich weiß, ich hab das auch in meinem Video gemacht, und es war auch nicht richtig. Ich hab aber den Fehler eingesehen und das Video hinterher bearbeitet. Außerdem habe ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt irgendwas Privates zwischen mir und Daaku veröffentlicht, weil wir – zum Zeitpunkt des Interviews – nicht ein einziges Mal über einen nicht-öffentlichen Weg (außer der Mail) Kontakt aufgenommen hatten. Dann meintest du, du würdest auch in seinem Schrottcast auftreten, was ja mal ne ganz feine Aussage ist, in Betracht dessen, dass du mich wenige Wochen vorher zu den Personen gezählt hast, denen du am ehesten vertraut hast. Und zum Schluss hast du der Aussage zugestimmt, dass ich meinen Namen geändert hätte, weil ich unter dem alten einen scheiß Ruf hatte, was faktisch falsch ist. Was will ich mit dieser Nachricht eigentlich? Ich will nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst. Ich will eigentlich nicht mal, dass du mir antwortest. Ich will dir sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von dir bin und dass ich geglaubt hatte, dass zwischen uns mal eine Freundschaft existiert hat, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wie du über mich nach dieser Situation geredet hast, mit wie vielen anderen Leuten du bereits Fake-Freundschaft betreibst und wie du über mich denkst, habe ich realisiert, dass du genauso bei mir eine Freundschaft vorgetäuscht hast. Wolltest du mir eins damit auswischen? Du hast dich bereits oft genug bei mir gerächt, du hast genauso mehrmals vertrauliche Dinge weitergegeben (siehe Sperre letztes Jahr) und du hast mich genauso oft verletzt bzw. verarscht (Situation mit dem Bild). In einer Freundschaft verzeiht man sich solche Dinge. Vergeben heißt aber nicht vergessen. Und dass du jetzt durch den allgemeinen Druck dich gezwungen sahst, Abstand von mir zu nehmen bzw. die vorgetäuschte Freundschaft auffliegen zu lassen … es ist etwas, was mich verletzt. Zu erfahren, dass alles, was du mir jemals gesagt hast, keinen Wert hatte. Ich finde es ekelhaft, wie du dich da jetzt hinstellst und suggerierst, dass ich derjenige wäre, der (schon immer) alles falsch gemacht hätte, obwohl eigentlich jeder (anscheinend außer du) weiß, dass ausnahmslos alle was falsch gemacht haben. Mach mal für eine Sekunde Selbstreflektion. Es schadet nicht. (An alle anderen, die diese Nachricht auch lesen sollten, durch Zufall oder durch was anderes: Dies ist eine persönliche Sache zwischen mir und ihr. Mischt euch einfach nicht ein. Ihr kritisiert schließlich auch dieses Verhalten bei mir.)